


If it's you

by ShionsTear



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gift Giving, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining In The Making, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: A short story in which Yamato likes Haruka's guitar playing and Haruka likes Yamato. Like, In general.
Relationships: Tsubaki Yamato/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	If it's you

“Tch!”, Haruka clicked his tongue and turned around to head to his room.

“Ehh~ Where are you going, Aniki?”, Kanata asked, the usual grin on his face.

“None of your goddamn business”, he said and slammed the door shut. “Hah…”, a deep breath. He just wanted to spend one day in silence, was that really so much to ask for? Haruka checked the time on his wall-mounted clock. Two in the afternoon. There was still enough time before their afternoon practices started so he decided to head out on his own.

His gaze fell on the acoustic guitar that was leaning against the wall in a corner. After some short thoughts, he decided to put it in its case and take it with him. He packed some things, put on his headphones and left his room again.

Luckily, Kanata was nowhere to be seen in the common room so Haruka managed to leave their apartment without any further disturbances.

He got off at Kichijouji Station about half an hour later and headed straight to Inokashira Park. It shouldn’t be too crowded at this time of the day, so he could sit down somewhere and practise. But to his surprise, there were more people present than usual. It was April already, so the cherry trees were in full bloom, which was probably the reason for the large number of visitors.

Haruka debated with himself for a while if he should turn back, but he decided against it and continued walking. He was just going to practise a bit on his own, it wasn’t a street performance like last time. And he was alone this time, so others wouldn’t even stop to listen to him, he thought.

He found a free bench with not too many people around and sat down. He took off his headphones, opened the case and grabbed his guitar. Without much further ado, he just started playing some chords.

It had been quite a while since last time he played on the acoustic guitar. His band activities didn’t leave much room for anything but the electric one. Even so, he still liked playing them both. They were different but also similar.

As expected, people paid him no mind. They just went on with their walks and outings. He was just one of many in the park. Since the band was originally from Kyoto, they weren’t as known yet in Tokyo, so he didn’t think of being recognized by anyone. But one part of him still hoped that he really _wouldn’t_ be recognized; he didn’t have the patience to deal with others at the moment.

At one point he closed his eyes and started playing a song he had been working on lately. He still hadn’t quite completed it; he was somewhat low on inspiration. Whenever he had wanted to continue it, someone would get in his way and ruin his mood.

Without even noticing, he suddenly started humming along to his playing. Quietly, not too loud. He was ignoring the people talking and yelling and only listened to his own music. That was his moment. His alone, no one else’s. Nothing could steal it away from him this time.

“Oh”, a familiar voice broke through his world and he immediately opened his eyes.

“…”

“You have an acoustic guitar this time”, he said.

“…Tsubaki.”

“I didn’t know you had one”, Yamato added.

“Huh? ‘Course I do, that’s how I started”, he sighed and stopped playing.

“I see”, he nodded. “I started with my current guitar because that’s what the person I look up to played.”

“I know, you’ve told me before.”

“I did?”

“Hah…”

Haruka would never admit it, but he was a tiny bit happy to see Yamato. They had met in a similar way some weeks ago when… Haruka was performing on the street with his brother. Everyone listening had praised Kanata for his playing (and singing one of Haruka’s songs), but Yamato was the only one that praised Haruka.

_“I really like your guitar playing.”_

It had been the first time someone had complimented him while being compared to his brother. He didn’t show it back then, but he was happy to finally have heard the words he had been craving for so, so long.

After that, they met again at Inokashira Park by chance and kept on bumping into each other there. It might’ve been a minor inconvenience for Haruka to go all the way there, but if it meant he could see Yamato…

“So?”, Haruka asked. He was still not used to it. Even though he secretly enjoyed it, his poker face stayed unchanged.

“Aoi sent me out to buy groceries, but it was a nice day, so I decided to pass by here and see if you were playing”, he explained.

“I see”, he turned away.

“We were also out of rice”, Yamato continued. “They always say I eat too much.”

“By what I can tell, maybe you do.”

“You think so?”, Yamato asked, but Haruka only shrugged. “Hmm…”

“…”

“…oh yeah, what were you playing, Nijou?”

“Huh?”

“That song from before, it was something new, right?”

“…you could tell?”

“…? Why not?”, he looked confused.

“It was the first time I played it here, and it’s not even finished”, Haruka said.

“Hmm…”, he started thinking. “But I’ve heard you play so often already…”

“…”

“So maybe I just know?”

“I…”

“What’s wrong, Nijou?”

“Also, don’t call me by my family name, I hat---“, he stopped. He didn’t like being called by his family name; his brother had the same one after all. “And I’m younger than you too, Tsubaki.”

“I see.”

“So just call me by my name”, Haruka turned to Yamato.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…you don’t know it, do you?”

“…I’m sorry, I’m not good with names.”

“Hah…”, Haruka sighed. “I’ll give you a hint, it’s got something to do with the season. Kinda.”

“The season…”, Yamato looked around. His gaze fell on various things before returning to Haruka. “…Sakura?”

“…”

“Am I wrong?”

“…pff”, Haruka snorted. “Ahaha…!”

“…?”

“It’s Haruka”, he said, still laughing.

“Ohh!”, he nodded. “Yes, that makes sense.”

“Hah…”, he calmed down again.

“Well, at least that made you smile.”

“H-huh?!”, he was taken aback by that sudden statement.

“Oh, I just thought that I never saw you laugh”, he said.

“…”

“Fuuta told me that it’s also important to have fun when performing, but whenever you’re playing you look serious. So, I wondered if maybe you just didn’t like smiling.”

“That’s…”

“But I’m glad that I saw you like that today”, Yamato smiled.

“…”

“Oh, I have to go”, he stood up from the bench.

“…sure”, Haruka nodded. “See ya, Tsubaki.”

“Ah”, he stopped and turned back. “You can call me by my name too, Haruka.”

“See ya…”, he said. Yamato walked away with a nod.

When he was out of sight, Haruka took a deep breath.

“…maybe, if it’s him…”

* * *

“Haruka-kun, can you take these boxes to the storage? We’ll only be selling them starting tomorrow.”

“’Kay”, he nodded and picked up two boxes. He was at his part-time job in the convenience store. His shift was almost over and he was feeling unusually excited. He had finally completed that song and wanted to play it in the park.

“I wonder why the manager ordered so many of these…”

“What are these?”, Haruka asked.

“Oh, it’s the new limited box of Kome-kun keychains. They come in 12 different designs, and a secret super rare one too!”

“…senpai, you seem excited about it.”

“They’re so cute, look!”, he held one by the chain and wiggled it in front of Haruka. Kome-kun was something of a mascot character. He had a bowl of white rice as its head, with a face on the bowl and a rather simple stick-figure-like body. They varied by bowl design, colour of the body, pose and expression. But it was always white rice.

“…”, Haruka was unsure if he’d call it cute, but it was definitely unique. And it reminded him of Yamato.

“Speechless, right? Did they strike your fancy too?”

“…senpai?”

“Yes?”

“Can I buy one of these already?”

“…what am I gonna do with this now?”, Haruka asked himself, holding a small plastic bag in his hands. It was from the new Kome-kun box. He was told that they come randomly so there was no way to tell which one he picked.

He was sitting in the subway on the way to Inokashira Park. As he stared at the Kome-kun illustration he made a decision. If Yamato appeared in the park later, he would gift him the keychain.

When he reached the park, the sun was already setting. There was no band practise today (Shuu had gone on a trip), so he didn’t need to hurry home. He knew that it was later than the other times he would encounter Yamato, but he wanted to play the song at least once. And if, by chance, Yamato would appear too…

“Oh”, a familiar voice said. “Haruka.”

“…Yamato”, he said. Yamato was sitting on the bench that had become their usual bench. “What’re you doing here?”

“…? Eating a snack?”, he answered, an onigiri in his hands.

“I can see that”, he sighed. “I mean, why here? And this late?”

“Well, I was waiting. You said you had finished your song. I wanted to listen to it”, Yamato explained. The two had exchanged numbers at some point and Haruka had texted him.

“Hah…”, Haruka sighed but sat down on the bench as well and took out his guitar from its case. “Alright, alright. I’ll play.”

“Thanks”, Yamato nodded.

Haruka started playing. He closed his eyes and started thinking of the song while playing. His humming accompanied the melody while Yamato listened carefully. They stayed like that until Haruka stopped.

“Yes”, Yamato nodded. “I really like your guitar playing, after all.”

“…”

“How come you finally completed it?”, he asked.

“I…”, he hesitated. “I was inspired by someone.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

“Does it have a title?”

“Yes”, Haruka nodded and turned to Yamato. “If it’s you.”

“Ohh…”, Yamato nodded twice. “Sounds nice.”

“…thanks.”

“Well, I should get going”, he said as he stood up.

“…wait!”, Haruka grabbed him by his sleeve.

“Hm?”

“I…”, he took a break and took the little plastic bag from his pocket. “Here.”

“Kome-kun?”, Yamato sat down again.

“Yeah, I was… given one at my part-time job. Thought you might like it, so…”, he didn’t want to admit that the course of actions was slightly different from what he told Yamato.

“For me?”, he asked. Haruka nodded. “Thanks.”

“So, you like this?”

“Yes”, he nodded. “I’m collecting them. I was gonna buy some tomorrow since that’s when the new box releases. I guess you can get them earlier if you work there…”

“Oh, ah, yeah.”

“I need to change my part-time job…”, Yamato whispered with a serious expression.

“Huh?”

“I’ll open it”, he did as he said and widened his eyes in surprise. “It’s the secret super rare one!”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Look! Isn’t he cute?”, Yamato held a Kome-kun in front of Haruka’s face; a déjà-vu.

“Uh… sure”, he still didn’t know how they were seen as cute, but at least Yamato enjoyed the present.

“…”, Yamato looked at it more closely. “He reminds me of you.”

“H-huh!?”, Haruka was flustered.

“The bowl matches your hair colour”, he explained.

“…”, he sighed. “ _That’s_ what you mean?”

“…?”

“Hah”, he chuckled.

“Anyway, I have to go now”, Yamato stood up. “Thanks for this, Haruka.”

“Whatever.”

“I’ll put him on my guitar case.”

“…”

“Bye-bye”, Yamato waved his arm and started walking.

“…see ya”, Haruka said goodbye as well and leaned back on the bench.

He put an arm to his forehead and sighed.

“…yeah, if it’s him… then surely…”

“I’m back”, Yamato said as he closed the entrance door behind him.

“Welcome back, Yamato!”, Fuuta was sitting at the table, reading a magazine.

“Yamato, where were you until this late?”, Aoi asked, arms crossed.

“Outside.”

“I can see that!!”

“What do you have there?”, Fuuta asked. “A new Kome-kun?!”

“Yes”, Yamato nodded. “It was a present.”

“Ohh, nice! From whom?”

“…”, he started thinking. “From someone I like.”

“Ah, I see, I see”, he smiled. “Wait, what!?”

“S-s-someone you like!?!”, Misaki exclaimed. Yamato only nodded in response. “Our Yamato likes someone! He’s growing up! We gotta celebrate!!”

“Misaki, don’t be so loud, it’s late”, Aoi sighed.

“K-Kou-nii, do we have any sekihan left!?”, he yelled.

“Misaki!!”, Aoi yelled back.

“Ahaha!”, Fuuta just started laughing.

“…?”, Yamato was confused. “I’d prefer white rice though.”

“…”

“I’ll go change before dinner”, he said and headed to his room.

“But hurry up!”, Aoi tried to silence Misaki with a pillow.

“Okay”, he answered and stepped away.

Once in his room, he approached his guitar case and attached his new Kome-kun to it. He looked at it one more time, smiled and nodded.

“Yes, if it’s him…”

End


End file.
